


But A Daughter's A Daughter

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, F/M, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Martha wanted a daughter.





	But A Daughter's A Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> August 27 2003

Martha had always wanted a daughter. It wouldn't have mattered if she had been a lacy little thing, like Lana, or a feisty tomboy like Chloe must have been as a child.

When it became clear that she and Jonathan would only have the one son - their miracle pregnancy falling to ruin-she set her sights on the daughter in law she might someday have.

The day Clark came home from college with "an announcement" in his voice, and Lex Luthor's hand gripped in his, she knew it would never happen.

She wondered if Goodwill wanted her old wedding veil.


End file.
